Jack Rivera
WIP: this page is under construction and awaiting submission for approval (just getting a headstart) Yes, I'm THAT bored.... Appearence Jack is 24 years old. He wears a T-shirt everywhere, no matter what the occasion, and jeans. He also wears a pair of brown, beat-up work boots on most days. He's a just-above-average height dude, with blond hair and shaves about twice a week. Mostly, he'll be seen with some stubble and smelling like a mix of Old Spice, motor oil, and leather. He speaks with a southern drawl for the most part, but having spent alot of time around Californians while in imprisonment, he picked up a bit of a cali-boy accent that comes out once in a while. Personality Jack is about as easy-going as it gets. He retained his southern roots and is very respectful to women, holding doors and smiling politely. But inwardly, he will eye-fuck the shit out of anything with tits. He enjoys the smell of cattle and the feel of a cool wind on his face, but hates riding horses. Jack has a deep affection for firearms and trucks. To most people, Jack will always start with a pleasant smile and an upbeat attitude. He believes that everyone has good intentions, even if their actions arent good, and will try to hear out any story before jumping into someone's ass. The only real instant trigger Jack has is abuse of women and children, if he sees it, he stops it. Having lost his family years ago, he doesn't show much of his sadness on his outward appearance. He always shows a smile, but wouldn't hide the story either. The only reason he doesnt bring it up without being asked is because EVERY convicted felon "didnt do it", and he hates hearing that as much as the next guy. Likes *Fried Chicken *Fishing *Legs *Guns Dislikes *A guy that hits women *People who use "bless your heart" incorrectly *Reading Known Aliases: Jackie History Jack was raised on a loving farm for all of his adolescent life in Greenville, Alabama. Once he was old enough, he left the farm in search of excitement and his own identity, which he found in service to the country that was so good to him and his family by joining the United States Marine Corps. He served 4 years with 2 combat deployments and was honorably discharged at the rank of Sergeant, serving as 2nd squad leader for India company, 3rd Battalion 6th Marines in Camp Lejeune North Carolina. While in service, he met and married his wife of 5 years, Diane. Jack and Diane lived a normal life as a married couple in the military, with almost nothing out of the ordinary for any normal relationship. Only 3 short months after marrying, Diane became pregnant and gave birth 9 and a half months later to Evie, their only child. One night, while eating a birthday dinner at a local restaurant, a man who was very clearly intoxicated had began whistling and shouting cat-calls at Diane. It was annoying, and Jack was getting very upset, warning him twice to keep it down, but the man would not. Finally, after about 10 minutes of it, Jack got up and walked over and gave him one punch on the chin, knocking the man right out of his chair and onto the ground. The man was furious, but not before passing out and waking up as the family was already leaving the restaurant. The next morning, Jack woke up with a knife in his hand. Inspecting the blade, he did not recognize it as being something he owned, but more than that, he noticed that it was sticky with blood. As he shot his eyes next to him, he found his wife, stabbed to death, and Evie on the ground next to the bed with the same fate. Aparrently, the man from the restaurant had friends. With no witnesses and only the knife in Jack's hand, he was convicted of both murders and sent to Lompoc for two life sentences. He began boxing after a short time, rising through the ranks of the prison boxing league. His name became famous among inmates accross the country, and certain of them would pass it to their fight promoter friends on the outside. His fights were never famous to the civilian population however, as the warden would never make a hero out of a criminal, but one man had heard about Jack, and came to visit him as soon as he had heard. It was the man from the restaurant. Jack had no idea who he was, other than the man from the restaurant. After some short conversation though, and a series of "fuck you"s, Jack learned that the man was somewhat of a mobster, and underground fight promoter. From the man's words, the prize money was ridiculously large for something that wasn't even televised, and the man wanted Jack's ability. Jack was promised his freedom and a clean record, an easy task the man said as his position had offered him friends in the highest of places, in exchange for one fight. One fight? Jack was to lose in the 5th round, and he would be free the moment he stepped into the ring. Of course, Jack accepted. Not because he had anything waiting for him anymore in the free world, but because he had grown incredibly bored in his confinement. Fight night, Victorville, California. It was a crowded underground arena, full of humidity and screaming thugs placing bets on the outcomes. Easy in, easy out. 2 rounds came and went and seemed to be just a normal fight, no real suspicions as to Jack's plan to drop in the following round. Only, he didnt. His only "fuck you" he could give the man was the first punch in the round, laying out the opponent flat on his back and unconscious. As the crowd went insane, several large men surrounded the man from the restaurant as Jack hurried out of the arena and into a cab, booking it to the nearest airport and boarding the first plane out of the country. He found himself walking off of a plane and into Japan. Fucken. Great. Abilities *Skilled in hand-to-hand combat *Extensive knowledge of most guns *Can smoke 4 cigarettes in a row with out feeling nauseaus *Once ate an entire Quadruple Bypass Burger in under 30 minutes Fullbring Daddy's Buck Jack carries with him his trusty hunting knife almost everywhere he goes. It has been his most useful tool back home growing up, as well as serving him well in Iraq, and has never needed to sharpen the blade for some reason strange to him. The blade was handed down to Jack by his father, Raul Rivera on his deathbed. The knife is more valuable to him than any other item in his possession, being the only thing he was given by his dad that he hasn't broke yet. Ability 1 The kinfe can cut through any object whether flesh or man-made, and never go dull. This includes rocks, walls, stone, steel, cars, ANYTHING. The only thing it cant cut directly through is the flesh/Heirro/whatever of a spiritually aware being, or a weapon manifested from Reiatsu (Zanpakuto). This is not 100% it's-gonna-work, Jack's BUK must be at least 4 points higher than the opponent to break flesh easily. Anything lower than that and it's just a plain old knife. Ability 2 (Placeholder Text). Ability 3 (Placeholder Text). Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Equipment *Colt 1911 : Handed down by his grandfather after as a graduation present after boot camp, the pistol was carried by the old man in World War 2, and is still in decent operating condition. The 1911 is never carried by Jack, but remains under his bed as a means of "home" defense. *Dovo Black Star : Jack was handed a Dovo Best Quality razor one day by his grandpa, but eventually felt the need to expand to more razors. Having left the entire collection behind when he left the country, the only one he took with him was the Black Star, as it was his favorite. He uses it to shave. *Marlboro Lights * Bic Lighter *Flask of whatever booze he's able to get his hands on *King James Bible : Despite drinking whenever he can, and smoking very heavily, Jack holds on to as much of his upbringing as possible, reading from the Good Book at least once a day. Jack will always pray before a meal, before bed, and before he leaves his bed. *A Black Ribbon : The only item of his deceased wife's that he was able to recover was a single ribbon that she used to use to tie her hair with once in a while. He keeps this ribbon on his person, tied high on his left arm at all times. Quotes "Ya know what they call a Chevy at the top of a hill? A God damn MIRACLE!" "Ok so...... ok...... but how do you get the money OUT of the jar?" "Calculus? Mannnn, everything above Algebra is made up bullshit anyway." "If you hold all the vegetables, can I get a couple more bacon strips instead?" Trivia *Jack's theme song is I Could Kick Your Ass by Justin Moore *Jack's favorite movie's are the Mad Max series *He fucken LOVES Slurpees *Jack was introduced to "Spam and Eggs" one day in the barracks. Since that day, he has never gone more than 3 days without having eaten it Category:Human Category:Xcution